Foolish Heart
by geeksrseksii
Summary: It's the prom for the gang and the unlikeliest couples pair up. Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Playing For Keeps

This story is basically about the Degrassi kids' prom (Manny/Emma's grade and Paige/Craig's grade are having a joint one). While pairing with others, many realize their true feelings for whom they know they are truly supposed to be with. Unfortunately, there is no Marco, Dylan, or Alex, and I started writing this before I watched season 4, so there was so Rick or Jimmy being paralyzed. Have fun, and thanks for reading!

"Oh my gosh! What am I going to friggin wear?"

"You don't have to worry, Honeybee. You look great no matter what."

"Aww... Thanks... Do you think so too Hazel?"

"Uh...Yeah. Well of course!" Hazel answered.

"I knew you would think so. Everyone thinks so. Oh, Hun, By the way, you should really try a different foundation. The one you're wearing doesn't really blend with your skin and makes you look sorta like a gorilla. Try one that doesn't make kids run away." Paige smirked at Hazel.

In class

Spinner, Jimmy, and Craig are talking

"So, who are you guys going to the dance with. Paige already planned out our whole evening. We're even supposed to pick out my tux later. Ugh."

"Spinner, at least you have a date." Jimmy and Craig both said.

"What about you Craig? There's a bunch of girls dying to go out with you. After all, you're the stud of them all. Who'd you narrow your choices down to?" Spinner asked.

"The man in the mirror." Craig sadly said looking down.

"What man? Wait... are you...?" Spinner confusedly said.

"No... I meant myself. Because you know, I see myself in the mirror."

Spinner still didn't get it. "Uh. Yeah, sure. So who are you gonna go with, Jimmy?"

"I don't know. Hazel cheated on me with some guy from another school, so I'm not going with her. So there's a big chance I'm going alone."

A few weeks ago, Jimmy found out Hazel had hooked up with some college guy at a party. Jimmy dumped her that minute he found them making out.

"Man, there's a bunch of girls who would die to go on dates with US and prom is a special night. Going alone won't make it as fun as going with a date and plus- After prom is even funner. Wink Wink."Spinner exclaimed.

"Shutup Spinner." Craig said walking away.

"Hey, Jimmy. Why don't you ask Manny? She's totally hot and is totally willing to make post-prom memorable, if you know what I mean."

"Uhm... I don't even know her and she's Craig's ex."

"Yeah. Emphasize on the Ex part. Meaning they're not together anymore. You don't want to be the only one going stag, do you?"

"I was thinking about asking Ashley though. I mean we''re really starting to get to know each other again since we're partners."

"Ashley? Please tell me you're kidding. Plus, I think she might have her eyes on someone else."

We then see Craig walking up to Ashley. Ashley had forgiven Craig for the whole situation with Manny and they tried dating again afterwards. It ended up not working, but no one really knew for sure if it really ended.

"Spinner, I think I'm gonna ask her." Jimmy said, looking off.

"Ashley?" Spinner asks confused.

"Manny..."


	2. Call And Return

I always wanted to do this. I DO NOT OWN ANY DEGRASSI CHARACTERS or actors, If I did, I wouldn't be sitting on my ass writing this, but making Jake Epstein and Mike Lobel my slaves. Hahah. Oh yeah, & all of the chapter titles are named after my favorite songs. The last chapter, "Playing For Keeps" is by Matchbook Romance and this chapter's song title is by Hellogoodbye. Have fun reading.

"I can't wait til prom! I think it's totally awesome that they're letting both the seniors and juniors go." Emma paractically shouted.

"Whatever. We still don't have dates." Manny disappointedly said.

"Why don't you go with JT?"

"We broke up for a reason and he finally got over the fact that we're better off as friends." Manny explained. "Why don't you go with Sean?"

"Manny, you have a better chance of going to prom with him than I do." Emma said looking to the side. "Hey, you could always go with Craig."

"Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast today, Em? Because there is no way in hell I'm ever going to hook back up with 'the stud'."

"Well. He still likes you. He's always looking at you. Oh my gosh, He's looking at you right now!" Manny turns around to see Craig looking straight at her and then ducking into a classroom. The two girls laugh and then Jimmy walks up to them.

"Hey ladies."

Emma and Manny look totally confused. Jimmy's never talked to them before. He once asked Manny to move out of the way in the cafateria. But who would want to remember that?

"Emma, Can I talk to Manny... alone?"

"OH yeahh. Sure. Bye guys." Emma winked.

"So Manny, whatsup?"

"Uhh... nothing. Why?"

"Oh... I've been seeing you around school and I've felt really stupid because high school's almost ending and I've never actually talked to you."

"Maybe we can talk tonight at the Dot?"

"That's a great idea."

"What time should I pick you up?"

"se-" Manny then thought of her parent's reactions. They didn't allow her to date until she was in college and since her little incident with Craig, her parents always looked down on her. "I'll meet you there."

Craig and Spinner were watching them and heard the whole thing.

"Spin, Does Jimmy like Manny?" Craig asked.

"I don't know. That's not very nice though. I mean she's your ex."

"I know. Why is he asking her out now? Is he gonna ask her to go to prom?"

"Yeah. Probably. I mean if I didn't have Paige, I would ask Manny out too."

"Whatever. I gotta find myself a date then." Craig looks around and makes eye contact with no other than, Emma Nelson.

"Hey Craig! I haven't talked to you in forever!"

Craig motioned for Spinner to go away and Spinner followed his wishes. "Hi Emma. I know, time really went by fast. School's almost finished and the prom's coming up. How are you now?"

"I'm fine. It's just been really hectic with all this end of the year stuff."

"So... So how's Manny doing?" Craig stammered. Craig and Emma both looked across the hallway and witnessed a hug between Jimmy and Manny.

"Uh... She's fine. Do you still like her? From what I see, It looks like she might be going with Jimmy though."

"I know... I just have lost touch with her and... I just don't think her and Jimmy are right for each other."

"Yeah, sure... " Emma unconvincingly said.

"So the reason I wanted to talk to you is to... will... I mean... you wanna go to prom with me?" Craig finally let out.

"Me? Are you sure you're asking the right girl? I mean a lot of girls would love to go to the prom with you."

"Yeah, but... will you?"

Emma paused for a moment and Sean came to her mind. After Ellie movied, They had tried getting back together last year, but she caught him and Alex making out at a party. It would kill him to see her looking totally awesome with Craig. It didn't take Emma long to some up with an answer.

"I'd love to! I'll see ya later." Emma responded.


	3. Your Stories, My Alibis

Thanks for all the reviews! & I apologize for the really short,lame chapters. This chapter's song title is by Matchbook Romance, btw.

Spinner, Jimmy, and Craig were waiting outside for Paige to come out after school.

"So Craigmeister, I hear you're going to the prom with Emma. What's that about?"

"I didn't know who to ask and she's like a sister to me, and I knew she would say yes."

"So... Are you guys have planning to do something after prom? Any hotels come to mind." Spinner winked.

"Spinner! I already told you! Emma is like my sister." The three boys paused for a moment and cringed at the thought of... weird incestual stuff.

"Whatever, King Stud. So Jimmy are you looking to, ya know, with Manny. She's incredibly hot and will probably be willing to." Spinner joked.

"Uh... I hardly even know Manny. So I doubt it. But she is pretty hot, isn't she?" Jimmy proudly bragged.

You could tell Craig was getting a little irritated by their coversation so Spinner was the first to change the subject.

"Me and Paige are going to the Dot later, would you and Miss Santos like to join us?"

"Yeah. Me and Manny were already planning to go and see a movie afterwards."

"ME and Emma will be there!" Craig outbursted.

"Okay, okay. Gosh, Calm down." Spinner laughed.

"So Spin, you never told us what you and Paige are doing post-prom." Jimmy and Craig looked at each other expecting one obvious answer.

"Well... Paige is talking about how 'special' its going to be and i think its going to be the night and I'm pretty sure she wants it. If she doesn't then Im gonna give her an ultimatum. She won't turn me down. I mean she's the biggest tease I know, but I know she won't want us to break up, so of course she'll give in. She's easy like that. I mean that whole Dean situtaion could've been avoided."

"Yeah. She's one big slut. Isn't she?" Paige yelled. She immediately slapped Spinner so hard, leaving an outline of her hand on his cheek.

"Oh ...Honeybee... We were.. Uh.. just talking about Heather.. What a slut.." Spinner stuttered.

"Gosh, Spin. I finally see the reason people think of you as such a pig. I hope your prom date knows how scum-a-licious you are because she's totally not me." Paige screamed walking away.

"Come on, Paige! Don't be like that. Who are you gonna go with then?" Spinner retaliated.

Paige stopped and looked around and saw... JT standing there with Toby looking at some dirty magazine. "I'm sure I'll find someone!" Paige said running to JT and laying a big fat passionate kiss on him, leaving Spinner, JT, and the whole school stunned.

"Wow... That was... HOT! What was that for? You couldn't resist my sexiness any longer, huh?" JT proudly said.

"Ugh, You're busy tomorrow after school."

"Why?"

"We're going to pick out your tux."

"I'm not going to prom though."

"Yes you are! And you're gonna have the hottest date there." Paige answered.


	4. Still In Love Song

At the dot- Jimmy, Manny, Emma, and Craig are talking

"Manny, so I heard you went out with JT last year. Why'd you break up with him?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, JT is a really sweet guy and I know he cares about me and all, but I'm just really content with having him as a friend, rather than a boyfriend." Manny smiled at Jimmy.

"Interesting, Interesting. So, Emma, How's that S.I.T.E. thing going?" Craig quickly changed the subject.

"It's going pretty well. We're getting a lot more supporters now."

"That's probably because Manny is helping out. How could the guys stay away." Jimmy said.

Manny let out a little giggle.

"Oh really? Then how come you've never stopped by and helped?" Craig shot.

"Because I've been busy. Why do you care so much?" Jimmy argued.

It was silent for a while until Manny spoke.

"Oh, Jimmy. We're going to miss the movie. It starts in twenty minutes." Manny saidd.

"Where are you guys going?" Emma asked.

"We're going to the drive-in to watch _Casablanca_."

"But, Manny, You've watched it like 20 times already AND have the DVD."

"Emma, Stop being a kill-joy." Manny said.

"Would you guys mind if me and Emma tag a long." Craig asked.

"But I thought you said that you hate romantic movies and that you couldn't stay awake in them if your life depended on it." Emma asked.

"Yeah, Well you can never believe what Craig says." Manny icily said, and glared at Craig.

"Well... I guess we better get going then." Jimmy insisted.

The pairs then got up and drove to the drive in.

"Wow. It's really cold in here." Manny said, hoping Jimmy would offer her his jacket.

"Well, I bet you'll be a lot more warmer in my arms." Jimmy said putting his arms around her.

"I thought you were going to give me your jacket. But this is much better." Manny said scooting towards Jimmy.

Craig rolled his eyes.

All throughout the movie, Jimmy looked down on Manny's face and they exchanged smiles. Craig wasn't paying attention to the movie at all or to Emma. But that didn't really bother Emma because in the car next to them was Sean in the next car, alone.

"Emma! Jimmy is such a great guy! He's so sweet! I think I'm really falling for him. I've finally am moving on with my life." Manny said.

"I know! Jimmy was so nice! Craig should take notes. He was a a really really really bad date. But, it kinda seemed like he was though. He was totally eyeing you and Jimmy throughout the whole movie."

"Are you serious? Well, I guess me and Jimmy were a bit distracting." Manny giggled.

"You're so lucky. So many guys want you and you already have Jimmy. No one likes me like that."

"That's so not true. I always see Sean and his loser friend shooting glances at you in class. It's pretty obvious that he still likes you and I know you like him. So stop trying to trick yourself."

"He doesn't like me. I mean, we already tried dating after Ellie moved, but it just didn't seem right. Maybe it's true that you can never forget your first love or whatever, but that doesn't mean you can't move on, and I'm ready to move on."

"Sounds like someone is trying to kid herself... Forget about him. You deserve better."

"I know... I know..." Emma said, unconvinced.

REVIEW REVIEW! It builds up my self esteem. haha.


	5. The Way We Get By

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are seriously my favorite people right now. Thanks. The song "The Way We Get By" is by Spoon.

Chapter 5

The next day after school.

"Hey Jimmy! Thanks for a wonderful night."

"Well, Thanks for being a great date."

"Stop." Manny bashfully said.

"I'm sorry if I'm giving you all these lame lines but I can't think up any better ones because your beauty distracts me."

"Yeah. It seriously does." Spinner said, looking Manny up and down.

"So, If you thought last night was great, Will you go to the prom with me?" Jimmy pleedfully asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hmm...I think I have something ... Of course I will! I was kinda worrying I would have to go all by my lonesome self. But now I have to get to the gym. Paige wants to work on a routine. She'll kill me if I'm late. I'll see you later, date." Manny winked. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here's my number. Bye." Manny said, blowing a kiss to Jimmy, making Craig insanely jealous.

"Well, Boys. It looks like I found myself a prom date." Jimmy said in awe.

"You're one lucky feller there, Brooks. You snabbed Manny Santos. I bet you'll have a great time after prom." Spinner winked.

"Yeah.. Well, I don't really care about that anymore. I acutally think I might be starting to care about her. AllI do is look forward to seeing her again." Jimmy said.However, he was looking at Ashley at her locker.

"Wow... Jimmy. I hate you." Spinner says, still looking as Manny bends down to pick up her lip gloss she dropped.

"Yeah. I would hate myself too, if I wasn't myself." Jimmy bragged.

"What are you guys staring at?" Craig says walking up. "Oh... Wow..."

"Yeah... Wow..."

"Wow..."

This went on for a few more minutes until Manny turned a hallway.

"What are you guys staring at?" Ashley interupts. "Oh. Manny? Gosh. You guys are pigs. That girls has no self respect at all." Ashley said, obviously jealous.

"Uh. I gotta go. I'll see you guys later." Craig says, running off in Manny's direction.

"I think I know where he's going. Aren't you guys going to go follow him and make sure he doesn't try anything with her?"

"Well... It's not like I own him." Ashley replied.

"Yeah. He's my friend. He wouldn't do that to me. Anyways, me and Ashley have to work on a project. Later." Jimmy said.

"Wait! Jimmy, Are we still going to go to the Dot today?" Spinner asked.

"Oh, I totally forgot! Me and Ashley need to work on a project. Sorry. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah... Okay." Spinner watched as Ashley and Jimmy walked off together.

"Manny! Manny! Wait up." Craig said running in Manny's direction.

"Great." Manny mumbled to herself as she turned around.

"Hey... I really need to talk to you."

"Well, I have cheereleading practice right now and Paige hates it when I'm late so I really have to go." Manny said. Craig could hear a little attitude in her tone.

"Then, Can you stop by at my house later? It's really important." Manny stared at him for a second. "Please?"

"Uhm... I guess so. Jimmy cancelled our date, so I'm free. I'll be there."

"Great! I'll be waiting."

"Yeah, Great..."

Manny watched as Craig skipped off to the doors of Degrassi.

"What does he have up that dirty sleeve of his?" She looked down at her watch. She was already 20 minutes late. Manny hurried down to the gym and as she turned a corner, saw none other than Ashley Kerwin and Jimmy Brooks. Manny hid b ehind a garbage can and watched as Jimmy told Ashley some lame joke. It wasn't very funny, but Ashley was cracking up. _Ugh, She has nothing on me_, Manny thought.

"It looks like someone's jealous." Manny jumped as she turned around and saw Hazel in front of her.

"Hi Hazel...I'm so sorry I'm late. I just lost track of time. Is Paige mad? Should I buy her a drink from the vending machines and try to make it up to her? Will she even drink it if its from the vending machines?"

"Why does everyone care about Paige? She's not that great. She's not funny, She's not smart, and she's not all that great looking. So why does everyone kiss her ass?" Hazel asked with clearanger in her eyes. Manny was utterly confused.

"Hazel, What's your problem. I thought Paige was your best friend." Manny asked confused.

"It's not like she's never talked about anyone else behind their back. Why does Princess Paige get to fuck everyone over like that? And what sucks is that you have to just take it and do nothing as she rubs it in your face."

"What are you talking about? We'realready late as it is. Let's go." Manny said as she headed to the doorway. Hazel pulled her back, causing Manny to shriek.

"Do you like Jimmy? It seems like he really likes you"

Manny was caught off guard by Hazel's question. She thought for a while on what she was gonna say. She knew Hazel still felt something about Jimmy, and didn't want to further her angriness. She was starting to creep her out.

"Yeah. I guess I do." Manny let out.

"Well, You better watch out. 'Cause someone you trust could ruin what you have in just one second."

"What do you mean? you're not making any sense here. Did Paige and Jimmy hook up?" Manny asked anxiously.

"Oh, No. No. But she knew I cared for him a lot and, you know Paige. She never wants to see anyone happy. So anyways, She made me go to this party with her, but I had a date with Jimmy. So I broke our date and went with Paige. She intoduced me to this guy, and fed me drinks. I was so wasted that night. Yeah, so beforeI know it, me and this guy are making out in this room. But, it didn't mean anything. I was drunk. And then all of a sudden, Jimmy walks in with Paige. I could tell he was really hurt by the way he ran out. All Paige did was smirk and say 'Gosh, Hazel, Do you ever care about anyone else's feelings?'" Hazel explained.

"Oh, Gosh. Hazel, I'm so sorry. But I'm sure Paige didn't know you two were up there. She wouldn't do that. And it's Paige, for God's sake. She just does those things."

"Why does she get to screw everyone over like that? Just because it's 'a Paige thing' to do? That wench doesn't deserve anything more than any of us." Hazel raised her voice and looked over at Jimmy and Ashley. "It looks like he likes her. Paige was the one who made sure everyone had a partner in bio, besides them. She did it in spite of me. But that's just a Paige thing to do, right?" With that, Hazel entered the gym.

Manny took one last look at Jimmy and Ashley, laughing together and entered the gym to the screaming demands of Paige.


	6. Nothing Better

Hey, Sorry I haven't updated in likeMONTHS. School's been really kickin' me in the ass right now.I'm really sorry. But, I really am diggin' the reviews. You guys are too awesome.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

Manny didn't want to come. She decided not to skip practice and take the scolding from Paige tomorrow. And she found herself on her way to his house. She wasn't sure if she should've called, but she didn't care. She walked back and forth, deciding whether or not to knock on his door. It was forver since she was at his house. She sometimes missed sneaking around with him and playing with Angela. But that didn't change all the things he did to her. She finally came to his doorstep and rang his doorbell.

Craig was asleep on the couch, and was awoken by loud knocks on the door. He closed his eyes until the knocking stopped and was on the verge of falling back asleep until he remembered Manny was supposed to come. _Oh shit. _Craig leaped off the couch and to the door. He opened the door andcaught up to Manny who was walking down the sidewalk.

"Manny! Wait!" Craig was in his boxers and pulled Manny back.

"Craig? I was ringing your doorbell for ten minutes!"

"Yeah, I fell asleep. Sorry about that. I wan't expecting you for about an hour."

"Oh, well I'm sorry I woke you. You could go back to sleep if you want. I have lots of homework to do and I know there's things you have to do or girls to meet so I-"

"No, homework can wait and I have no one to meet. I really need to talk to you."

"Okay."

Manny and Craig walked back into his house and entered his garage and sat on his couch. There was lots of moments of akward silence.

"Manny, I'm really sorry for all the things I did. I miss talking to you. I really miss our friendship and I was wondering if we could be friends."

"Craig, What friendship? I liked you when you first came to Degrassi and we went on that date. And you broke my heart. Then we hooked up behind your girlfriend's back and you told me you broke up with her when you didn't. And broke my heart again. We might've had feelings for each other, but we were never friends." Manny said standing up.

"Manny, I told you I was sorry. And I know you're right that we were never 'friends' but I want to start a new friendship with you."

Manny sat back down. "Just friends? Are you sure? Nothing more?"

"Who knows? Anything can happen."

"Alright... What do we do now?"

"What do you and Emma do?"

"We talk... about Jimmy and you guys."

"Well... I don't want to talk about Jimmy right now."

Silence...'

"So you wanna watch t.v.?" Manny innocently asked.

"Manny, I still love you."

"What's on right now?"

"I always have. My feelings for you have never changed."

"I think old episodes of Dawson's Creek are on right now."

"Manny, I know somewhere, you feel the same too."

"Craig, Stop! What are you trying to do? Do you think we can go back to what we had? Because we can't. Things have changed. I've changed."

"I know you're scared. But, I am too. I never felt this way before. Not with anyone else. And it scares me how I always think of you, how I always wish you were here with me, and how I know these feelings are really serious. I love you and you love me. Manny, we're meant to be. You know it. Even if we aren't together right now, you and I both know that we'll be together after all of this."

Craig looked in Manny's eyes, for any emotion, searching for any feelings she might have left for him.

"Say something." Craig pleaded.

Manny looked at Craig's face. She knew he was sincere and maybe he really wanted to have a real relationship. She waited a very long time to hear Craig say those words to her again. But she waited too long and she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it anymore.

"I can't go back..." Manny looked down. She could see the hurt in Craig's eyes.

"So that's it? You have no feelings left?"

Manny was still facing the floor, Craig then got up and moved her head up to face his. She looked straight into his eyes, and he looked straight into hers. He saw pain. And she saw guilt. He cupped his hands around her face as they're lips gently touched. Their innocent kiss got more and more passionate as every minute passed. They slowly moved their way back to the couch as they laid down, their lips still not seperating, until Manny pulled back.

"Wow, Craig. You almost got me." Manny finally said.

"What?" Craig asked confused.

"I almost fell into your little trap. But I'm not that dumb, anymore."

"Manny, I love you! This isn't a dumb trap. It's the real thing! I don't want to play anymore games.I just want to be with you."

"I waited so long to hear you say that. And after I realized I've waited too long, I figured out that I need to move on. And I am."

"Oh. You move on to Jimmy? Manny, he doesn't love you like I love you. No one can." Craig moved toward MAnny and tried kissing her again, but Manny moved away.

"I just ... I .. I can't face getting my heart broken by you anymore." Manny said, leaving Craig's garage.

Craig sat there speechless. He didn't try to go after her. He knew it wouldn't work this time.


End file.
